Red's Regret
by xX Shining Diamond Xx
Summary: Red's time as the solitary champion was up. A boy named Gold beat him. The boy was overjoyed, of course. But not because he won. He was excited because he has to fufill his promise of confessing to a special girl. But after that moment, Red's mind wandered to another girl. A special girl, Yellow. He never told her he loved her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello der my sexy peoplez! It is I, your author! This is for that contest im doing. :3**

**By: SilvianWolf1313**

**Characters: **

**Red** **(22)**

**Yellow** **(20)**

**Blue (female) (21)**

**Green (male) (22)**

**Gold (19)**

**Crystal (18)**

**Full Summary: After years of being a champion and a master in solitude on MT Silver, Red was finally defeated by a trainer named Gold, but Gold was happy for different reasons. When Red asked him the reason why. He told him about a special girl named Crystal, and that he promised himself if he defeated Red, he would tell her he loves her. Red was happy for Gold, and after he left his thoughts wandered to another girl, Yellow.**

**Listen, my turkey break is over :( so back to school! P.S., that means I can't update much :(**

* * *

**Red's Regret: Prologue**

Red stared in shock at the young trainer that just defeated him. After years of being a master and the solitary champion, it was finally over.  
He walked over to the trainer that beat him and extended his hand.

"That was an amazing battle kid" Red said with a smile. The young trainer smiled and shocked his hand. "What's your name kid?"

"Gold." He said in a slightly overjoyed tone.

Red raised an eyebrow at Gold's joy, "You sound happy," he said to Gold. "You should be, you just defeated the Solitary Campion."

Gold's smile grew, "Thanks, but that's not why I'm happy." He said.

Red stared in confusion at the boy, "And why is that?" He asked him.

Gold's eyes took on a new look, as if he were in a dream. "There's this girl," he said. "And when I started my journey. I made a promise to myself that if I defeated the Solitary Champion, then I'd tell her I love her."

Red smiled at Gold, "That's a very good goal kid, and now you can accomplish it." Gold started to run off, but Red called after him, "Wait! What is this girls name?"

Gold turned around and said, "Crystal." And then he was gone.  
Red smiled as he thought about how Gold made that promise to himself and that he would fulfill it.

But then, his thoughts came to another girl. A girl that was the biggest regret of his life, not the girl, but what he never told her.  
He never told Yellow he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Der! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

Yellow's POV

It was another sunny day in Virdian City. _Sigh._ Just like everyday. There was nothing to do. Blue was on a date with Green, Reds gone. Everyone else that I knew just..._ disappeared._ It's like they were all a figment of my imagination. Anyway, enough about the sad stuff! Be happy, Yellow!

"Here is your change, maim. 2.56." The cashier lady said to me as she handed me my bags and waved bye.

"Bye, and thanks again!" I waved back. "I wonder how Blue's date is going?"

I picked up the bright yellow flip-phone Red had gotten for me. He said it was strictly meant for calling Blue, Green, or himself. I dialed Blue's number.

"Sorry, I'm not able to reach the phone right now! I'm probably doing some kind of prank, but... I might be making out with Greenie-Meanie!" Blue's recording said.

"She's lying! I would never!" Green's voice could be heard in the background.

"Oh, um, anyway! Please leave a message after the beep!" Blue said, sounding a little sad.

"Uh, hi, Blue! It's me, Yellow! I was, um, wondering how your date with Green is or was going! Miss you lots, Yellow!" I said, pressing end on the call.

As I reach the house, I open the door and turn the light on. Once again, my whole house was trashed made beaten up again. Many of the walls had holes and had writing on it that was hurtful. I have fixed and fixed the walls countless times, but I can't seem to ever scrub those word off of it.

Things like, "your the reason Red left, you fucking asshole" and "you stupid bitch! You drove red away!" Every time I read them, I told myself it didn't matter what the other people say. Even though it still hurt my chest a little. I'm lucky I didn't get attacked on my way out of the house. I sigh and run up to my room. Even _more _trashed than the living room and kitchen combined. Sometimes when I go to bed, it's hard to sleep because of the hurtful words. If only those girls knew Red didn't leave because of me. He left because it was his duty as champion.

I threw my groceries in random places in the kitchen and ran back upstairs. I pick up all my clothes that were thrown against the floor and dusted all the shoe marks off of them. Once I put them in the washer, I call the repair man.

"Again, Yellow? You need to tell those girls to stop." A boyfriend of mine for many years, Dallas, said.

"I know, it's just hard. I don't know how to approach them without getting hurt, Dallas! It's just so hard." I said as tears started to appear at the edges of my eyes.

"You know what, how about I come over and fix your walls, help you try to scrub the stuff they wrote on your walls off, and confront them! Then...we can try to...you know. How does that sound?" He asked.

"Y-yes. That sounds good, thanks Dallas." I said, sniffling.

"No problem. What time sounds good?" He asked.

"Whenever your ready." I said.

"Great. I'm on my way." Dallas said.

"Ok, love you, bye." I said.

"Love you too." He said as I pressed end call.

I turned around to face my beaten up tv and turned it on. Once again, the screen glitches out and shuts off. I sigh and grab the computer I hid in my secret place, luckily, the girls didn't know. I turn it on and check my e-mail. Just stuff from Dallas and those girls. I wonder how they ever got my e-mail. I click on Dallas' e-mail and it was from earlier today. He asked if I was ok. He is the sweetest boyfriend ever on the earth! Well, I wonder how life would be like if Red was my boyfriend...Why am I thinking about him?! He technically ruined my life! I reply saying I'm fine, just a little shaken. Then, I check my spam, you know, In case poke-mail put something in the wrong folder. Then, I notice one, single e-mail. I was just absolutely shocked. _This e-mail was from Red. _I'm hesitant at first, but I click on it.

"Dear Yellow,

I know I have been gone for many years now, but I'm ready to come back down. I can't wait to see you! We'll have lots of fun together! I don't have a house, though... so I was wondering if I could stay at yours? I lived in a cave for many years up on M.T. Silver. I always thought that this place was named after Silver because he's so cold! Haha! ...Was that funny? Sorry if I creeped you out there! Anyway, once again, I can't wait to see you!

Sincerely,

Champion Red"

I just stared at the e-mail for a couple minutes. I could feel the anger boil up inside me. I felt like writing an e-mail back about how my life was HELL after he left! I sighed, and clicked respond.

"Dear Red,

It'll be great to see you again! I just want to let out know in advance, I _do_ have a boyfriend and he can get pretty jealous at times. I just want you to know so you won't get hurt. I'm not saying that your not strong, it's just he is pretty good at fist fights :/

You'd have to sleep on the couch/bed if that's alright. What time do you think you'll be coming down? And why do you have connection up in the mountains?

Sincerely,

The healer, Yellow"

...and clicked send. I sighed and leaned back on my swivel chair, causing it to swerve to the left a little. I soon hear a knock on my door and get up to get it.

"Hey Babe." Dallas says as he kisses my cheek and pulls his tools inside.

"Hey, muscle man!" I say as I squeeze his arm.

"Wow, they've never used cuss words before... they must be pretty pissed," he says, turning to see me crying on the couch/bed. "Oh my gosh, Yellow! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

He puts an arm around my waist.

"...Are you ready?" He asks.

"I-I think I am. I mean, we've been talking about it for a while..." I said, wiping away my tears.

We...we have always been talking about having a family. We agreed to try and have a boy and a girl, then get married. This will have been the first time, though. Which means I'm a virgin...

"Here, let's fix those walls." He says as he gets up. I can see fresh sweat rolling down his face.

"Are You OK, Dallas? Your sweating like crazy." I say as I feel his head. "Your not warm."

"N-no I'm fine. Just a little nervous. I mean, what if we have a miscarriage or something?!" Dallas is starting to freak.

"Dallas, I can't promise you we can't. But we can try, right?" I ask.

"Y-yeah." He says as he starts on my walls.

Soon, he finishes and he successfully scrub many of the words off the walls. Other things we couldn't get off, we covered with cream colored paint.

We ran up to my room, and close the door. (Note: this isn't a lemon, sorry guys...) We strip, and he pins me down.

"Are you r-ready?" Dallas stutters.

"Y-yeah. I-I think im r-ready." I say.

I close my eyes, and let my mind take over...

* * *

**Quick question, I could make this story be fabtastic if Dallas was a player, buuuuut, I could try my best if he wasn't. Whadaya guys think? Review! Follow! Favorite!**

** Serena-chan loves Ash-kun, signing off!**


End file.
